Sumarie Sunshadow
Sumarie Sunshadow is a Blood Elf hunter, last surviving member of the Sunshadow family and desperately broke. Appearance Slightly short by Blood Elf standards, but not notably so due to her upright, noble bearing. She has a beautiful, curvy build that she dresses to enhance, even when adventuring or in the wild. Despite her clear noble bearing, her clothes usually consist of rough or hand-made leather armour, and her weapons are usually battered, chipped or in similar states of disrepair. While in Silvermoon or around other Blood Elves, she maintains a pleasant smile and cordial attitude. Away from what she calls 'civilization' she becomes harsher, maintaining a narrow gaze on the world and unpleasant scowl. Personality Sumarie is a desperate survivalist, determined to restore her lost fortunes by any means neccessary. Her usually polite attitude and pleasant bearing are largely devices to get her ahead in Silvermoon culture, but she adapts her manner to whatever situation she finds herself in. Amongst orcs she is boisterous, with trolls she is reckless and with the forsaken... she largely holds her nose. However, thorough this she assures herself that she is still "normal," and simply doing whatever is needed to survive. Certainly, she holds up Xenevas Duskwood as a comparison. History Youth Sumarie was raised in luxury. The youngest scion on the ancient and wealthy Sunshadow family, she wanted for nothing. In her youth she was waited on hand and foot, and allowed to indulge her every whim. She took a passing interest in the arcane manipulation that her family's fortune was based upon, yet pursued it as nothing more than an idle distraction. With her elder siblings shouldering the family's present and future responsibilities, she indulged herself in Silvermoon's social life, idling away the years without a care. Scourge As with many high elves, Sumarie's life was devestated by the destruction of Silvermoon. At the time she was far from the city, touring the docklands to the south-west. As the call came out to defend the city, she was found by a group of rangers returning to Silvermoon. Curious, and ignorant of the threat, she insisted on following them all the way to the dead scar. As they caught sight of the vast Scourge army, the unit was attacked by scouts. Realising Silvermoon was lost, their commander ordered a retreat and Sumarie had no choice but to follow them. Their escape was only temporary. As the hours turned into days, then weeks, they were pursued throughout Quel'Thalas, constantly fleeing from outlying Scourge forces. Sumarie fell almost into a state of shock, feeling as if she had been hollowed out. She quickly abandoned her petty cares to focus solely on survival. Short on men and supplies, the rangers taught Sumarie how to hide, shoot a bow, and survive in the wild as one of them. Sumarie took to it surprisingly well, eager to do whatever she could to make her way back home. Their escape and evasion dragged on, as they circled around the northern coast of Lordaeron. The unit's numbers dwindled as they made their way through what would soon be known as the Plaguelands. By the time Scourge activity was dying down, only two of the rangers remained with her. They decided to circle their way back north to Silvermoon City. It was as they returned to the Eversong Woods that they discovered the woods recovering. They found a group of rearmed Silvermoon Rangers cleaning up straggling ghouls, and were quickly sent back to the rebuilt city. Hunter Returning to Silvermoon was far from the joyous reunion Sumarie had envisaged. Half the city was still destroyed, and the Sunwell was gone. Her family had been wiped out, their estate pounded into gravel, their lands torn up, their wealth plundered and holdings ruined. Her entire wealth was reduced to her hunting knife, bow and hand-stitched leathers she had returned in. She all but threw herself at the cities guards, desperate to claim whatever she could. Recognising her weakened state, they quickly sent her to the magisters. As they explained the new source of their power, Sumarie lunged at the chance. She took the arcane energy offered willingly and hungrily, drawing on the crystals for far longer than was neccessary. However, the magisters quickly realised that she had nothing to offer them, other than as a poor citizen of Silvermoon. As they released her onto the streets, she renewed her vow - to survive at any cost, and now to rebuild her former fortune. She quickly set out into the still embattled Eversong Woods, relying on the skills she had learned on her long sojourn with the rangers to take whatever she could. Pets Bastila A seemingly common and unremarkable Eversong lynx, Bastila was the first animal Sumarie attempted to tame. Although still relatively savage and disobedient, Sumarie lavishes endless attention and what little affection she can spare from herself on the cat. In a seemingly-insane whim, Sumarie appointed Bastila as her sole legal heir, claiming that now her noble lineage can continue. But at least, she claims, she still isn't crazy. category:Horde category:Characters category:Blood Elf category:Hunter category:Articles by Zogster